In financial institutions, for example, a banknote handling apparatus for arranging collected banknotes, etc., is used. This type of banknote handling apparatus receives the collected banknotes from an inlet into the apparatus, determines the kinds of banknotes, and stacks the banknotes depending on each kind. Each kinds (denominations) of stacked banknotes are transported to a bundling device to be bundled by every 100 sheets unit into a bundle of banknotes (100 sheets of stacked banknotes) by using a tape.
In the conventional banknote handling apparatus, generally, only one kind of tape is disposed in the apparatus for bundling the banknotes (see Patent Document 1 below, for example).
There are countries, however, where it is regulated that when collected banknotes are bundled, a color of a bundling tape should be changed by denomination. As a conventional apparatus to comply with such regulations, Patent Document 2 below discloses a banknote bundling processor in which a white tape is used, and a color corresponding to the denomination is printed on the tape, when the denomination of the banknotes to be bundled is changed, and the banknotes are bundled with a printed tape.
In the above-described apparatus, a color is printed on the white tape by using an ink jet printer during the bundling, and thus, it is possible to bundle the banknotes with a tape of a different color by denomination. However, the tape is printed during a bundling process, and thus, many kinds of inks need to be stored within the apparatus. Moreover, it takes considerable time and effort to refill the inks. As a result, there is a problem that the cost to refill the inks is increased.
Moreover, Patent Document 3 below discloses a paper sheet handling apparatus in which two ribbon rolls are arranged in the apparatus, when the remaining amount of one of the two ribbon rolls is decreased, the entire two ribbon rolls are rotated, and the ribbons are automatically replaced so that the ribbon is supplied from the other ribbon roll. The apparatus disclosed in this publication has two ribbon rolls. It is, however, not possible to select, for each bundling process, one of the two ribbon rolls and feed the ribbon from the selected ribbon roll. Moreover, during replacement of the ribbon rolls, the entire two ribbon rolls are rotated. Thus, the mechanism requires a relatively large space, resulting in an increase in size, which is a problem.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2006-107212    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2004-262457    Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application H11-120412